Escapade à deux
by elliata
Summary: Tout est dans le titre, pour en savoir plus, venez lire! Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que ca se passe apres le tome 6! Fic suspendue
1. Chapter 1

Salut à tous! Me revoila avec un two-shot cette fois, et je croise les doigts pour qu'il vous plaise. Merci à toutes les personnes qui ont luss (et surtout reviewés) mes autres fics, ca fait plaisir de connaitre l'avis des gens et de savoir qu'on ne se donne pas du mal pour rien!

Enfin, voila la premiere partie de cette fic, bonne lecture, et ne lesinez surtout pas sur les reviews, plus il y en aura, plus vite je mettrai la suite! (comment ca, c'est du chantage? lol)

* * *

- Je peux te voir une seconde, Ron ? demanda Hermione d'une voix qu'elle voulait désinvolte sans lever la tête de son bouquin.

Ledit Ron échangea un bref regard avec son meilleur ami qui retenait à grand peine le sourire contrit qui s'étalait sur son visage. Depuis quelques jours en effet, Ron et Hermione ne cessaient d'avoir des "conversations privées", ce qui, selon Harry ne pouvait présager que du bon. Et comme pour renforcer ce sentiment, tous deux ne s'étaient pas disputés une seule fois depuis qu'ils avaient emménagés tous ensemble au 12 Square Grimmaurd. Car depuis un mois, le trio s'était installé dans l'ancienne maison de Sirius, pour pouvoir se consacrer entièrement à la quête des Horcruxes. Quête qui, jusque là se révélait plutôt infructueuse.

Mais pour l'instant, Harry préférait se concentrer sur ses deux meilleurs amis qui se rapprochaient au fur et à mesure que leurs conversations en tête-à-tête s'intensifiaient pour s'élever à plusieurs entrevues par jour. Entrevues dont il ignorait tout, car Ron avait refusé tout net de lui en parler, et quand il s'était permis quelques plaisanteries sur le sujet, le rouquin lui avait _subtilement_ fait comprendre qu'il recevrait son poing à la figure s'il abordait le sujet encore une fois. Ce qui, bien évidemment n'avait pas empêché Harry de taquiner son ami, loin des oreilles (à rallonge ou pas) d'Hermione.

Harry se secoua et suivit du regard ses deux amis qui quittaient le salon sans plus de cérémonie, oubliant jusqu'à sa présence, le laissant plongé dans les livres et les grimoires qu'ils étudiaient minutieusement tous les trois, quelques secondes plus tôt. L'amour rend aveugle, pensa t-il avec philosophie en se promettant d'en faire part à Ron. Puis, luttant bravement contre l'envie d'aller écouter à la porte de la cuisine, Harry soupira et se replongea dans l'étude d'un pavé poussiéreux qu'Hermione avait qualifié d'intéressant en se disant qu'il l'était sûrement moins que les cachotteries de ses deux meilleurs amis. Et il ne croyait pas si bien dire… ou penser.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

- Bon alors, qu'est ce qu'on fait ? demanda Hermione en fixant intensément le rouquin.

- Le mieux c'est d'aller voir par nous-mêmes, non ? répondit Ron, perplexe. Tu es sure de ce que tu avances au moins ?

- Non, justement je ne le suis pas ! Sinon, tu ne crois pas que j'en aurais déjà parlé à Harry ? Franchement Ron, ça t'arrive de m'écouter de temps en temps ?

- Alors, on va voir, oui ou non ? demanda t-il en préférant ignorer la question d'Hermione. C'est le seul moyen de savoir si tu as raison ou pas. Si c'est le cas, tant mieux. Ca fera une belle surprise pour Harry et une récompense pour moi qui n'arrête pas de me taper toutes sortes de livres poussiéreux et ennuyeux à faire bailler un rat de bibliothèque. Sinon, on ne lui aura pas donné de faux espoirs, et je passerai le restant de mes jours enterrés au milieu des grimoires. Qu'est ce que tu en dis ?

- Je dis que c'est ce que je m'acharne à te répéter depuis une semaine, répliqua Hermione, agacée. Et je te signale que nos recherches n'ont rien d'une corvée, et qu'elles sont loin d'être finies… Dis toi que Ginny ferait n'importe quoi pour être à ta place, et aider Harry.

- Si Ginny était là, elle ferait autre chose qu'aider Harry, fit remarquer Ron d'un ton sarcastique.

Hermione soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Ce n'est pas le sujet, Ron… Comment faire pour que Harry ne se doute de rien ? C'est vrai, si on sors pendant tout un après midi sans lui, il se doutera sûrement de quelque chose. Déjà que nos apartés doivent lui mettre la puce à l'oreille…

- T'inquiète pas pour ça, je m'en occupes, répondit Ron en rougissant légèrement. Ca ne devrait pas poser de problèmes.

- Vraiment ? demanda t-elle intéressée. Qu'est ce que tu vas lui dire ?

- C'est pas le plus important, dit-il en évitant le regard perçant de son amie. Comment on fait pour y aller ? Transplanage ou poudre de cheminette ?

- Ni l'un ni l'autre. Les deux sont étroitement surveillés par le ministère et, si j'en crois la conversation que j'ai surprise entre Tonks et Maugrey, ils soupçonnent l'existence de Mangemorts dans les deux services.

- Ca complique les choses. J'imagine qu'on peut aussi oublier le Magicobus ?

- Evidemment, affirma la jeune fille.

Un silence s'installa entre les deux amis. Hermione se tourna vers Ron, le visage illuminé par une pensée soudaine.

- Non, Hermione. Hors de question de voyager comme des moldus.

- Qui te parle de ça ? Non, ça nous prendrait beaucoup trop de temps. Je me disais que… peut-être, je pourrais créer un Portoloin…

- Quoi, tu sais le faire ? demanda Ron, admiratif.

- Oui, mais il y a de fortes chances pour que nous n'atterrissions pas à l'endroit prévu. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de m'y entraîner sérieusement … À bien y penser, ce n'est pas un risque à courir…

Ron acquiesça, et resta silencieux quelques instants, fixant distraitement le placard à balais qui lui faisait face.

- Tu t'y connais en sortilège de désillusion ? demanda t-il soudain.

- Oui, mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec…

Hermione se tourna vers son meilleur ami, et surprit son regard fixé sur le placard.

- Non. Sûrement pas, murmura t-elle d'une voix blanche. Jamais… Je ne monterais jamais sur ce truc… Oublie ça, Ron. Je trouverais un autre moyen…

- On a pas le choix. C'est soit ça, soit on dit adieu à toutes nos recherches, répliqua t-il fermement. Et ça, je n'y tiens pas.

- Ron, il faut compter au moins quatre heures pour arriver à Little Hangleton… Quatre heures sur un balai. Je pourrais jamais. Et d'ailleurs, je…

Hermione rougit et baissa les yeux, confuse.

- Je ne suis jamais montée sur un balai… J'ai une peur bleue du vide. S'il te plait Ron, oublie ça.

L'adolescent la regarda quelques secondes, ne sachant que penser, partagé entre son envie d'abandonner leur projet, et de la prendre dans ses bras pour la rassurer et lui susurrer de ne pas abandonner en si bon chemin.

- Bon, eh bien… Je suppose qu'il vaut mieux oublier toute cette histoire. C'est pas grave. On aura sûrement d'autres pistes… Et puis, si ça se trouve on s'était trompé…

Ron se leva, mettant fin à leur discussion, et Hermione le regarda s'éloigner vers la porte avec un pincement au cœur. Jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'il y accorderait autant d'importance…

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

- Alors comme ça on est trop obnubilé par une certaine Miss Granger pour se rendre compte de l'existence de son meilleur ami, railla Harry en prenant un air faussement offensé. Pas très flatteur pour moi…

- Lâche moi, Harry, murmura Ron en fixant le plafond d'un regard absent.

Le brun arrêta de faire les cent pas devant le lit de son ami et s'assit à califourchon sur une chaise pour lui faire face.

- Oh… Querelle d'amoureux ? C'est ça qui te rend triste Ronnie ?

- Fiche moi la paix, tu fais chier. Quand j'aurai besoin de quelqu'un pour jouer les Fred et Georges, je te ferai signe.

- je te ficherai la paix quand tu me raconteras ce qui se passe entre Hermione et toi.

- Je ne te raconterai rien parce qu'il n'y a rien à raconter. Et même s'il se passait quelque chose tu n'en sauras rien, ça t'apprendra à avoir des vues sur ma petite sœur sans demander mon autorisation.

- Aha ! Donc tu admets ! Tu admets la possibilité qu'il pourrait se passer quelque chose ! s'exclama Harry sur un ton théâtral, en pointant un doigt accusateur sur son ami et en se levant si brusquement de sa chaise que celle-ci tomba bruyamment sur le sol.

Ron ne daigna pas détourner son regard du plafond, mais Harry vit le bout de ses oreilles virer au cramoisi. Ce fut tout de même d'une voix calme qu'il répliqua :

- Je n'admets rien du tout, je…

Un léger heurt à la porte vint le sauver d'un énième interrogatoire qu'Harry s'apprêtait sûrement à lui faire subir, et Hermione fit irruption dans la chambre des garçons.

- J'ai cru entendre du bruit, dit-elle nerveusement.

- C'est rien, dit Harry en jetant un rapide coup d'œil amusé à Ron qui s'était redressé. Je cherchais juste mon livre, mais je crois que je l'ai laissé dans le salon. Je vais aller voir…

- Bien, dit Hermione une fois que la porte se fut fermée sur leur ami commun. Je… C'est d'accord. Tout ceci est beaucoup trop important pour le laisser passer à cause d'une stupide peur d'enfant. Et puis, si je ne suis même pas capable de vaincre ça, comment je peux espérer vous suivre jusqu'au bout quand je sais toutes les horreurs auxquelles on va devoir faire face?

- Ne te sens pas obligée, Hermione…

- Tu as bien réussi à aller dans la forêt interdite et à te retrouver devant des tas d'acromantules géantes alors que tu n'étais âgé que de douze ans, dit Hermione d'une voix admirative qui fit venir le rouge aux joues de Ron. Si je ne suis pas assez courageuse pour faire face à quelques heures de vol, je me demande bien ce que je faisais à Gryffondor pendant six ans.

- Tu es sure ? demanda t-il, incertain.

- Absolument… Alors, nous partons ?

Ron la regarda, la bouche entrouverte, alors qu'une joie indescriptible dont il ignorait la raison s'insinuait en lui.

- Quoi… là, tout de suite ?

- Oui, on n'a pas de temps à perdre, dit-elle en reprenant son ton autoritaire habituel. Va parler à Harry, et rejoins moi dans le hall dans dix minutes. Donne moi ton balai que je le descende avec moi, Harry ne doit pas se douter de ce qui se trame …

Ron sortit docilement son balai de sous son lit, sans un mot, trop stupéfait par la tournure que prenaient les événements, et n'osant contrarier Hermione par peur de tout gâcher.

- J'en ai trouvé un pour moi dans le placard. Il me semble en bon état, je crois que c'est le Nimbus de Kingsley… Surtout, montre toi convaincant, ne laisse pas Harry soupçonner une seconde ce que nous allons faire… Et n'oublie pas ta baguette.

- Ok…

Hermione sortit de la chambre, laissant Ron seul, le regard fixé sur la porte qui venait de se refermer. Puis secouant légèrement la tête, il sortit à son tour, bien décidé à dire à son meilleur ami ce qu'il avait envie d'entendre. Respirant profondément comme pour se donner du courage, il s'écria :

- Viens voir, Harry. Faut qu'on parle…


	2. Chapter 2

Me revoila! Desolée pour tant de retard, mais tout ce que j'ai ecrit pendant des heures et des heures a été effacé (merci p'tit frere!), et j'ai été obligé de tout refaire, et je vous garantie que c'est pas facile, j'ai meme failli laissé tomber! Enfin, voila une petite suite, contrairement à ce qui a été prevue, je crois que je ferais ca en plus de deux chapitres, c'est trop long, et je n'ai pas vraiment le temps... Enfin, j'espere que vous laisserez une petite review, parce que sans vouloir me vanter, je crois que je l'ai merité, ne serait ce que pour le temps que j'ai passé à tout refaire, alors meme si c'est pour m'insulter, n'hesitez pas, ca prend moins d'une minute, alors qu'il m'a fallu deux aprés midi pour refaire ca... Bonne lecture en tout cas, et encore merci à toutes les personnes qui ont reviewés, ca fait tres plaisir...

Disclaimer: Tous les personnages apartiennent à jk rowwling (il faut vraiment le repeter à chaque fois?)

* * *

- Prête ? demanda Ron d'une voix inhabituellement douce.

La jeune fille hocha la tête, plus pâle que jamais, mais le regard décidé.

- Ok… Ca n'a rien de compliqué, concentre toi juste sur ta destination, et ne regarde surtout pas en bas, tu ne tomberas pas. Je serais à ta droite, si tu as envie de faire une pause, tu n'hésites pas à me faire signe… Et si ça peut te rassurer, c'est nettement plus sécurisant et confortable qu'un Sombral ou qu'un hippogriffe…

Hermione acquiesça, la gorge trop serrée pour émettre le moindre son. Ce fut d'une main tremblante que sa baguette effleura la tête du rouquin qui se fondit instantanément dans le décor, avant de se soumettre également au sortilège de Désillusion.

- Parfait ! s'exclama Ron en examinant précautionneusement sa main. Allons-y maintenant…

Les deux adolescents enfourchèrent leurs balais respectifs, l'estomac contracté au choix par la peur ou l'excitation. Enfin, après un dernier sourire à l'intention de son amie, Ron s'élança en donnant un coup de pied par terre, et fut bientôt rejoint par Hermione.

- Bien, alors on va s'élever de quelques dizaines de mètres, rien de bien méchant, c'est juste pour ne pas courir le risque d'être vus par les moldus… Ca va aller ?

Hermione fut tellement décontenancée par l'attitude attentionnée de Ron qu'elle en oublia momentanément sa frayeur en fixant le roux d'un regard étonné. Elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il se moque d'elle quand elle lui avait fait part de sa phobie avec une de ses fameuses phrases : « Je croyais qu'il n'y avait que les mauvaises notes pour te faire peur ! ». Et à dire vrai, cette attitude la déstabilisait et la troublait de telle sorte qu'elle aurait volontiers supporté les sarcasmes de Ron auxquels elle avait toujours su trouver une réponse bien cinglante. Là, elle se retrouvait juste désarmé face à un ami qu'elle avait toujours cru connaître sur le bout des doigts, et qui se révélait d'une maturité jusque là insoupçonnée et désespérément touchante. Se secouant légèrement, elle imita le mouvement de Ron, et l'adolescent la récompensa d'un énième sourire, qui ne manqua pas de faire rater un battement à son cœur assailli par diverses sensations en ce moment même. Hermione ne pus s'empêcher de penser que, dans ces circonstances, sa première leçon de vol serait loin d'être aussi terrible qu'elle se l'était imaginée…

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Les deux adolescents volaient depuis bientôt trois heures, et seuls les sourires encourageants et les regards confiants et pleins de fierté de son ami avaient dissuadés Hermione de faire marche arrière.

L'après midi touchait à sa fin, le ciel s'assombrissait, et se couvrait de nuages annonçant une tempête des plus hivernales en cette journée d'août. La jeune fille ne fut donc pas surprise quand de grosses gouttes de pluie vinrent s'écraser sur ses cheveux, furieusement fouettés par le vent qui se faisait de plus en plus violent. Hermione osa un regard en bas, et constata avec désespoir que seule la campagne rase s'étendait à perte de vue. Fermant les yeux comme pour réprimer le vertige qui l'envahissait doucement mais sûrement, elle murmura :

- Ron, il faut qu'on s'arrête…

Ledit Ron ne semblait cependant pas avoir entendu sa requête, car ses yeux demeurèrent fixés droit devant lui, animés par une étrange lueur de défi.

- Ron, s'il te plait…

Toujours pas de réponse.

- Ronald ! s'exclama t-elle agacée par tant d'indifférence. Je suis fatiguée, il commence à pleuvoir, pas question que nous continuons aujourd'hui par un temps pareil, je tiens encore à la vie ! Dans cinq minutes, on ne pourra plus voir à deux mètres devant nous…

Elle s'interrompit, alors que Ron lui faisait signe d'atterrir, notant au passage qu'il semblait prodigieusement irrité par son attitude.

- Quoi ? demanda t-il dés que Hermione mit les pieds sur terre.

- Quoi, Quoi ? … Mais enfin Ron, il pleut ! On ne va quand même pas continuer ! C'est de l'inconscience pure !

- Bien sur, répondit-il d'un ton sarcastique, il vaut mieux retourner au 12 Square Grimmaurd ! Nous sommes à une heure et demi de Little Hangleton, il serait plus rapide et plus logique de revenir!

- Très drôle… Il faut qu'on trouve un endroit où nous abriter le temps que l'orage passe, je tiens à faire le chemin du retour en un morceau ! Si ce n'est pas ton cas, parfait, je ne te retiens pas ! dit-elle furieusement en foudroyant le rouquin du regard.

- Ah ouais ? Parfait !

Ron enfourcha son balai jeté à terre et s'apprêta à décoller quand Hermione le retint par le bras, désorientée, affolée et choquée par ses propres paroles.

- Mais enfin, qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Le rouquin tourna ses yeux bleus si limpides d'habitude vers sa meilleure amie, et celle put y lire un mélange de rancœur, de colère, et d'indécision. L'espace d'une seconde, ils se mesurèrent du regard avant que Ron ne détourne la tête, las.

- Vas-y alors, éclaire moi, qu'est ce qu'on fait ? soupira t-il en fixant les gouttes d'eau de plus en plus denses qui se mourraient sur l'herbe environnante.

Hermione laissa son regard errer à nouveau sur le paysage, sans succès. Finalement, elle laissa échapper à regret un 'je ne sais pas', que Ron ne manqua pas de ponctuer d'un soupir.

- Ok, eh ben, il y a qu'une chose à faire…

Ron s'interrompit et entreprit de chercher quelque chose dans sa poche.

- Non, Ron, dit la jeune fille, anticipant ce que son ami avait en tête. Je préfère encore rester sous la pluie. On ne peut pas utiliser la magie… Pas ici, pas maintenant. On ne peut pas courir ce risque en sachant que le Ministère de la Magie surveille les moindres faits et gestes de Harry –et par extension les notre…

- Et alors ? Nous sommes majeurs, je ne vois pas ce que ça leur apporterait de plus… Oh… Oui, c'est vrai… Les Mangemorts… désolé…

Hermione acquiesça en frissonnant légèrement, alors que des gouttes de pluie plus épaisses venaient meurtrir sa peau. Elle soupira enfin, résignée à jouer la dernière carte qu'elle espérait avoir encore en main :

- Bien… j'ai cru avoir aperçu une sorte d'auberge dix minutes avant que nous n'atterrissions ici… Bien sur, ça signifie que nous laisserons une trace de notre passage à cet endroit, ce qui ne me réjouis pas vraiment… mais à ce stade là, on n'a plus vraiment le choix…

Ron s'abstint de tout commentaire, se contentant de hocher affirmativement la tête pour appuyer son amie, et se disant que cette journée était loin d'être finie…

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Ron et Hermione s'engouffrèrent dans la bâtisse d'aspect miteux, et se heurtèrent littéralement à une sorte de table délabrée qui servait de comptoir, et derrière laquelle une vieille femme, à l'aspect affable les accueillit avec un sourire pour le moins aimable.

- Que puis-je pour vous, mes enfants ?

- Une chambre ! s'exclama spontanément Ron.

Hermione rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux en détournant le regard, tandis que l'aubergiste retenait à grand-peine un gloussement. L'adolescent se rendit aussitôt compte de sa maladresse, et ses oreilles vinrent s'assortir joliment avec les joues de son amie.

- Je veux dire… euh… deux chambres… séparées, juste pour passer la nuit… Vous savez, la tempête…

Le rouquin rougit de plus belle, et la vieille dame lui sourit avec indulgence.

- J'ai bien peur, dit-elle avec une once d'amusement dans la voix, qu'il ne me reste plus qu'une seule chambre…

La brune semblait étrangement fasciné par le sol, alors qu'on ne distinguait plus la limite entre les oreilles et les cheveux de Ron.

- Bon ben… euh…, balbutia Hermione.

- Si vous n'avez plus qu'une chambre…

- …Ca ira, compléta t-elle.

L'aubergiste, qui ne cherchait plus à cacher son amusement, leur fit signe de la suivre, et ils s'engagèrent tous les trois dans un escalier branlant, les deux adolescents évitant soigneusement de se regarder. Ils empruntèrent un couloir sombre, et pénétrèrent dans une chambre relativement jolie et éclairée.

- Voila, je vous laisse. Le dîner sera servi dans une demi-heure dans la longue salle, première porte à droite, au rez-de-chaussée.

La propriétaire des lieux s'éclipsa discrètement en prenant soin de refermer la porte, laissant les deux amis dans la confusion la plus totale. Hermione embrassa la pièce du regard. Un énorme lit y trônait en maître absolu, envahissant presque tout l'espace, constituant avec un petit fauteuil le seul mobilier qui venait égayer la chambre. Elle osa un regard vers Ron qui était resté debout devant la porte, indécis.

- Je crois qu'on ferait mieux de redescendre, dit-elle enfin en s'efforçant de garder une voix naturelle.

- Euh…oui… Au fait, c'est une auberge de moldus, non ?

Hermione fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

- Oui… Parce que je n'ai pas d'argent moldu…

- Moi j'en ai toujours sur moi, ne te fais pas de souci. Il va juste falloir se comporter en moldus, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Comme un simple coup…

Elle rougit de nouveau en fuyant délibérément le regard mi-scrutateur mi-intimidé du roux.

- Allons-y alors, murmura t-il simplement en précédant son amie.

La salle à manger était vide, à l'exception d'une table occupée par quelques vieux couples qui ne manquèrent pas de commenter l'entrée des deux jeunes gens et leurs mines embarrassées. Ils s'installèrent maladroitement dans une table prés de la fenêtre, aussi loin que possible des regards avides des vieux curieux, et entreprirent, chacun de son coté de trouver un sujet de conversation neutre, avant de s'abandonner au silence inconfortable. Ron laisser errer son regard au dehors, fixant d'un air absent la tempête qui faisait toujours rage.

L'entrée bruyante d'une bande de garçons à peine plus âgés que lui le fit sortir de sa contemplation, et il ne manqua pas de constater qu'ils avaient tous un petit air arrogant et suffisant à la Drago Malfoy. Ce fut donc avec déplaisir que le rouquin les regarda s'approcher pour s'asseoir à une table voisine à la leur. Et ce fut avec une colère toute légitime qu'il remarqua que ces trois individus portaient un intérêt non feint à Hermione, qui ne se rendait apparemment pas compte de l'inspection plus qu'insistante dont elle faisait l'objet.

Enfin, après quelques minutes qui lui semblèrent être des mois, l'aubergiste vint disposer devant eux deux plats de pâtes peu appétissants. Ron fronça le nez, dégoûté, et il remarqua qu'Hermione n'en menait pas large non plus.

- Bon, eh ben… bon appétit, dit-elle d'un sourire forcé.

- Tu parles… Quelle horreur, ce truc ! Je mangerai jamais ça, c'est encore pire que quand tu te mets en tête de nous cuisiner quelque chose à Harry et moi…

- Je te demande pardon ? s'exclama t-elle d'une voix forte qui fit tourner les quelques têtes présentes vers leur table.

- Allez, dit Ron d'un ton mi-apaisant mi-moqueur, admets que la cuisine n'est pas ton fort !

- Très bien, puisque c'est comme ça…

La jeune fille se leva d'un air digne, et le toisa froidement. Ron jeta un regard vers lui, et se rendit aussitôt compte que leurs jeunes voisins de table accordaient une attention toute particulière à leurs échanges.

- Je plaisantais… c'était juste pour détendre l'atmosphère. Assieds toi, tout le monde nous regarde… Pourquoi t'es toujours aussi parano ?

- Je… quoi… ? Oh, et puis merde, j'en ai marre…

Hermione tourna le dos à son compagnon, mais à peine avait-elle fait un pas en direction de la porte, qu'une main possessive vint se saisir de son bras. Et ce n'était pas celle de Ron…

- Viens t'asseoir avec nous, on voit bien que ce balourd t'ennuie, dit le garçon qui tenait toujours le bras d'Hermione.

- Non merci, répondit la jeune fille en essayant de se dégager.

Le rouquin s'était levé d'un bond, tout son sang affluant sur son visage.

- Lâche-la, dit-il sèchement.

- Sinon quoi ? railla le deuxième en jetant à Ron un coup d'œil méprisant.

- Faites pas attention à lui, ajouta le troisième qui ne s'était pas donné la peine de se lever. Et puis d'ailleurs, de quoi tu te mêles, le roux ? T'es pas son père, elle fait ce qu'elle veux, et là, c'est avec nous qu'elle veux rester… Pas vrai ma jolie ?

- Non… je… je monte me coucher…

Hermione parvint finalement à s'échapper de la poigne de son geôlier, et vint instinctivement se tenir à coté de Ron.

- Monte à la chambre, Hermione, je te rejoins…

Le ton de l'adolescent était très calme, tellement calme qu'il en était effrayant. Ses yeux s'étaient dangereusement assombris, ses traits s'étaient endurcis, le rendant cent fois plus menaçant que Mrs Weasley dans ses plus grandes crises de colère, ce qui n'était pas peu dire. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état de fureur, pas même quand on insultait sa famille, et Merlin seul savait à quel point ce sujet était sensible à ses yeux. N'osant pas discuter un tel ordre, Hermione courut plutôt qu'elle ne marcha vers la chambre où elle s'enferma à double tour, le cœur battant d'inquiétude et de culpabilité.

Là, une anxiété encore plus poignante s'empara d'elle. Faisant les cent pas dans la chambre, murmurant inconsciemment des prières, elle espérait qu'il ne se passait rien d'horrible dans la salle qu'elle avait quittée. Un quart d'heure plus tard, les jambes tellement flageolantes de peur qu'elle s'affaissa sur la porte, la jeune fille tendit l'oreille en espérant détecter le moindre petit bruit qui pourrait lui indiquer la présence de son ami. Rien… Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, ne pouvant s'empêcher de se sentir coupable de tout ce qui arrivait. Pourquoi… ? Pourquoi Ron avait toujours su la défendre et la protéger, et qu'elle, n'arrivait qu'à lui attirer des ennuis ? Pourquoi l'avait-elle entraîné dans cette histoire douteuse et dangereuse… ?

Hermione renifla bruyamment, mais ne se leva pas pour autant du sol, toujours affalée contre la porte, les yeux rouges, le regard consterné. Trois imperceptibles coups la firent sursauter d'espoir. N'y tenant plus, et oubliant toute précaution, elle ouvrit la fatidique porte, pour se retrouver devant un Ron appuyé au chambranle la porte, le nez en sang, la lèvre fendue. Il s'efforça d'adresser un sourire rassurant à sa meilleure amie horrifiée, mais il ne parvint qu'à grimacer douloureusement.

- Oh mon Dieu, Ron !

- C'est rien, dit le rouquin en essayant à nouveau de sourire, sans succès.

- Ne reste pas là… T'as besoin d'aide pour marcher ?

L'adolescent hocha négativement la tête, et suivit Hermione à l'intérieur de la chambre.

- Allonge toi, et ne bouge pas, je descends voir ce que je peux trouver pour réparer ces dégâts, marmonna Hermione avant que la porte ne se referme sur elle.

* * *


End file.
